


Quiet Evening

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a  love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in  Person B’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Evening

It was a rare opportunity. The two of them finally being alone with no one around to bug them for once. They had ended up in a small town, in a decent sized home for the two of them and both held quite good jobs. Fei was now a teacher at a local elementary school while Kurogane managed a mechanics shop down the road. They'd adjusted to everything and were happy. Kurogane would never admit to it but he was content with things and even looked forward to seeing the blonde at the end of the day. Today was definitely one of those days. He'd had a hell of a day at the shop with people being rude and a few co-workers irritating him to no end. When he finally got back to the house, he was surprised to see the blonde in their living room, twirling about to the music playing from the stereo system. It didn't take long for Fei to realize the other was home and twirled around to face him. 

"Kuro-puu!" The blonde chirped happily, a grin on his lips as he continued to dance about. It was almost hypnotic to watch the blonde move around. "Stop gaping at me, Kuro-tan. Come join me!" 

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane slipped off his shoes at the front of the door and dropped the car keys into the bowl on the stand before he went into the living room. Fei grinned at him and grabbed at his hands quickly as he knew the brunette would just walk right past him and sit down on the couch. Huffing, Kurogane let the blonde hold his hands and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you trying to pull, Mage?"

"Dance with me!" Fei instantly replied, grinning at him again. He got another rolling of the eyes from the other but he ignored it, continuing to grin at him. It took him a little while but he managed to get Kurgoane to dance with him. Just a little bit but at least he was getting the other to dance for once. It didn't take long for the music to switch from the upbeat dance music Fei was listening to when Kurogane had first walked in to to something much slower. "Oooo, haven't listened to this in a wh-" He froze when he felt Kurogane dip his head down and rest his cheek against the his head near his ear. Just as the blonde was about to open up his mouth to ask if Kurogane was teasing him, he stopped and closed his mouth slowly when he realized that the older male was singing to him. Blue eyes slowly widened in pure surprise. He hadn't heard Kurogane sing in almost a year. Biting at his lower lip slightly, he leaned into the brunette and closed his eyes, swaying to the music as he listened to the other's voice.

"Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline  
Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass  
Was never much but we made the most  
Welcome home"

A smile graced the blonde's lips as Kurogane slowly moved them around the room to the song, all the while singing softly into Fei's ear. 

"Ships are launching from my chest  
Some have names but most do not  
If you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost

Peel the scars from off my back  
I don't need them anymore  
You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars  
I've come home

All my nightmares escaped my head  
Bar the door, please don't let them in  
You were never supposed to leave  
Now my head's splitting at the seams  
And I don't know if I can"

They continued to sway around the room slowly, Kurogane singing quietly the entire time until he stopped them as the song came to an end. "Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again" The blonde looked up at the brunette and smiled happily, reaching his hands up to cup his face gently. Kurogane got the hint and dipped his face down, kissing the other gently. "Now quit calling me stupid names." Kurogane growled, pulling away from the other. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked in the same tone as he walked away to the kitchen. Fei blinked, his arms crossing over his stomach as he started laughing with a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
